Sith wear Creeper Sweaters
by thefirstgriffkitty
Summary: A 5 shot about Darth Mauls Visions as he's dying. I'm a happy person. P.S. Sorry about the chapter title glitch..
1. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! 2nd chapter up, sorry if its short, im tired. :[**

Falling. Falling through a deep tunnel. Falling through a deep tunnel with a searing pain in his midsection.

"Stupid apprentice!" He raged silently to himself. "I would devour his soul, if I wasn't being seared through from the waist!"

The alien, Darth Maul, had been Skewered through, by a lightsaber, and if the stab was left unattended, would consume his entire body...

Falling.

He felt his soul rippling as he passed through a barrier of purple electrods...

and then all went black.

"Wha..." He woke to a mass of staring children, all blurred, all whispering to each other.

"Who is that?" "He has..Horns?!" "TEACHER!" "*sob*" 

He looked down at himself, and saw that his robes were too big! Not only, his wound was gone!

He spoke, and his voice was unusually high...

"Who are you?"

But the kids shyed away, murmering.

He rose, and reilized that he was the same size as them!

He was a child!

As he reilized this fact, he stepped back in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TFG**


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Its me, TFG, here with another installment of SWCS, and I got a review!**

**To _thelastdrakonnan_, thanks! **

**ON to da story!**

_~TFG~_

**Maul's PoV**

_Its Three am, and I'm still puzzling over what happened. After I puffed into existence in the "playground" everyone had a different reaction. I'm a kid! Me, the sith LORD Darth Maul! _

"h-honey? Are you a-alright?"

_And they sent me to this nasty place they call an "orphanage"._

_That was the Mistress, Mrs. Hinkleburge._

_She calls everyone "Honey" even ME, who she's terrified of!_

"w-why are t-the lights off? A-are you o-okay?"

_I stay silent and stare into the blackness of my room, which I had turned the lights off, so I could think._

"I brought d-dinner.."

_She sets a tray down at the foot of my door and scurries away._

_I stand and look at the food. Succotash Blegh._

_I creep to the next room, and pour the glop into the bed of the warden for this block, then dash away._

_I wake in the middle of the night to a man yelling in surprise and then a shower running._

**So there ya go! **

**(no offense to people who like succotash.)**

**~TFG**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's me ! Thefirstgriffkitty, with a quick update! [well, quicker than usual (lol)]**

**and I'm bringing in the Minecraft part of the crossover! YESH!**

**So here's the story!**

**(ps., to thelastdrakonnan, Y U NO UPDATE)**

**Disclaimer: nothing fully belongs to me...yet. Bwahaha!**

**STORY!**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Start of the Story**

Maul was freezing. He had ran outside to get a breath, and maybe freedom, but the guards had grabbed him and put him in the freaking "happy fun play yard!" he muttered curses and tried to force the door open for the 10nth time, to no avail. He cursed at the doors and kicked the wall.

He grabbed his foot, the reilized a green, speckled, sweatshirt sticking out of a crumbling brick.

He smirked at the blocky face on the hood. He yanked it out and put it on.

_I grab the sweatshirt with greed, and yank it on. Immediately I feel warm! And I can see better! I walk over to the huge iron doors and look through the small window. I knock and ask to be let in._

_the headmisstress, "The Dictator" (actually, Mrs. Dourple) comes to the door._

"no."

_She says with a sour look on her face._

_I feel annoyed and ask again, less politely._

"no. you deserve this."

_I growl, and feel myself getting warmer as she walks away. As she turns down the hallway, I give her the finger... and explode. _

Maul flies into the slide, and gapes at the hole where the doors were, then laughs and sprints to his room.

_I sprint across the hole and laugh, and think about the explosion. A random miricle? no. _

_as I think, I run into dexter, a HUGE boy of 13, with rippling muscles, and a bad attitude._

_He roars, and suddenly his form ripples and becomes blocky, like the face on my hood! His street name flashes above his head, "DexterTheSlayer". I leap back in fear, and explode._

_I am on the street now. The orphanage evicted me for unauthorized explosives. _

_It's insulting, but bearable. I look down at my sweatshirt, and smile at the warmth. _

_I lay on my bag, and sleep..._

_**I'm fighting, and fighting hard. I don't kow why, but I keep fighting, in fear of the blocky zombies I am fighting. There is another person fighting behind me, a girl. I feel I should know her, but I don't.**_

_**Then the blocky zombies overwhelm us, and all goes black.**  
><em>

_I jump from my sleep, sweating from my imaginary battle that I fought. I look around, uncomprehending, then remember i've been evicted. I sigh and fall back asleep._

**So? how was it? Reviews are always appreciated! *hint hint***

**cya!**

**~TFG**


	4. Chapter 5

**Heya guys! **

**It's me, thefirstgriffkitty, with an announcement. So I was thinking about this, and I figured I need OC's to continue the story, and I would like OC's that other people have made, because I can't think right now. T.T **

**So please submit your OC's through review, or PM. I will accept OC's any time throughout the story. Thanks!**

**~TFG**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Guys, I have an announcement. I am getting bored of this story, so I am going to try to wrap it up in this chapter. I will write other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or Minecraft. (pity..)**

_**The Transformation**_

Maul sits in his ally corner, Scheming. He remembers the portal he fell through, and the playground he landed in. the memory stings his soul., to the extent where he wants to blow it up.

_As I run, I think about this sweater. It is warm, but.. frighting, to an extent. As I arrive at the playground, I stop, stunned. It is OBLITERATED! Nothing remains except a ring of black and purple rock, and filled with a purple film, rippling and shimmering. _

_I step foreword and gasp as I recognize the color. I run and touch it, and the world shimmers.._

_I wake up in a world of blocks. I look around in awe, and wander around. I saw something like this, once, and it was a brief glimpse on a computer screen.. Minecraft, I think its called. I wander around, look at the ..pigs?.. , and eventually find a river. I shy away from it, then I see a bridge in the distance! I run to cross it. On the other side, there is a path, and I follow it to a house._

As Maul goes to the house, a creeper comes out of the woods. Maul turns around, and cocks his head at it. As it swells to explode, lightning strikes it. It disappears, and Maul looks around.. and falls to the ground.

_I wake up in the same place I fell, and wander towards the house, on for legs! I try to feel myself, but I seem to have no arms! _

As Maul looks around franticly, a player comes out of the house, an two shots maul.

_I wake in the playground, next to the portal. I turn away from it and flee into the dark._

_I go back to my alley corner, and find a portal waiting their to! I run again, and fall into a black void.._

Obi Wan Kenobi kneels by his fallen master, sobbing, as maul tumbles out the tunnel, and into space..

**AN: I know, this is sorta a sad ending, or a crappy ending, but thanks for reading.**

**PEACES!**

**~TFG**


End file.
